Twelve Days of Christmas at Shinra Company
by The One and Only- Joey A.M
Summary: GenesisXOC. Someone is sending Joanna a variety of strange gifts and she is not too happy, who could it be?


Twelve Days Of Christmas At Shinra Company

* * *

*On the first day of Christmas, someone evil sent to me… a redhead named Reno of the Turks*

"What the hell…" Joanna stared with confusion evident in her hazel eyes at the strange sight in front of her.

On her desk, wrapped with a giant crimson bow was the one and only Reno of the Turks. She stared at the strange sight in front of her for a few more seconds before going up the sleeping Turk.

She poked his side causing him to groan and roll over. He mumbled something unintelligible. Joanna sighed and rolled her eyes before smacking his head.

"I'm up! I'm up! "The lazy redhead cried defensively as he sat up. He blinked in bewilderment as he saw an extremely irritated secretary in front of him.

"You have two minutes to tell me how the hell you got here." Joanna said with a steely glare.

Reno rubbed his sleepy eyes and handed her a card. "I swear I don't know how I got here but before I knocked out someone gave me this to give to you. Said something about it making sense to you… I don't know I wasn't paying attention."

The brunette secretary snatched the paper, ready to annihilate whoever thought this was clever little prank. Her eyebrows furrowed as she saw the two simple words written on that card.

MERRY CHRISTMAS.

Someone was going to have to pay.

* * *

*On the second day of Christmas, someone evil sent to me, two first class soldiers and a redhead named Reno of the Turks*

First it had been Reno and now, with some amusement, Joanna stared at the funniest sight in front of her: Angeal and Sephiroth wrapped with giant red bows and halfway wrapped with shiny gold paper.

She smirked as she took a picture. Maybe the anonymous gift giver wasn't so evil after all.

* * *

*On the third day of Christmas someone evil sent to me, three Banoran apple pies, two first class soldiers, and a redhead named Reno of the Turks*

" Hey Angeal, I was wondering if you would like a pie and before you ask, no I did not poison it."

"Yes, Zack can have a free pie also."

* * *

*On the fourth day of Christmas someone evil sent to me, four bottles of shampoo, three Banoran apple pies, two first class soldiers and a redhead named Reno of the Turks*

With a big smile Joanna set the basket down on Sephiroth's desk. "Merry Christmas Sephy, I brought you your Christmas gift.

The silver haired general raised an eyebrow.

"It's shampoo, I don't need four bottles of vanilla shampoo and so I decided to be nice and share."

"How did you know I use vanilla shampoo?"

* * *

*On the fifth day of Christmas someone evil sent to me, five frikken copies of Loveless, four bottles of shampoo, three Banoran pies, two first class soldiers, and a redhead named Reno of the Turks*

"No way! No fuckin way!"

Two minutes after that, several of the employees at Shinra Co. heard a bloodcurdling shriek come from Genesis Rhapsodos' office. Upon investigation it seemed that his secretary had received five copies at Loveless.

Said copies were immediately thrown out the window and hit several people.

* * *

*On the sixth day of Christmas someone evil sent to me, six springs of mistletoe, five frikken copies of Loveless, four bottles of shampoo, three Banoran pies, two first class soldiers, and a redhead named Reno of the Turks*

Joanna stood in front of her desk. Reno poked her. "Yo, I think someone is trying to give you a hint… I think you have a secret admirer."

"More like stalker! Who gives mistletoe as a gift?" She laughed

"So… do I get a kiss because of this mistletoe?"

The brunette glared at the annoying Turk. "No."

* * *

*On the seventh day of Christmas someone evil sent to me, seven stuffed moogles, six springs of mistletoe, five frikken copies of Loveless, four bottles of shampoo, three Banoran pies, two first class soldiers, and a redhead named Reno of the Turks*

Joanna threw a giant stuffed moogle at Angeal and Sephiroth.

"Another gift from your anonymous gift giver?" They both asked.

"Yes, honestly, what the hell am I supposed to do with seven stuffed moogles?"

* * *

*On the eighth day of Christmas someone evil sent to me, eight rabid fan girls, seven stuffed moogles, six springs of mistletoe, five frikken copies of Loveless, four bottles of shampoo, three Banoran pies, two first class soldiers, and a redhead named Reno of the Turks*

" Hi!" A cheery and bright voice chirped.

Joanna looked up to see the wide shiny eyes of the fearsome beats known as rabid fan girls. " What do you want?" She asked cautiously, remembering the last time she had been around fan girls. She shuddered, she didn't want to be kidnapped again.

" Someone told us that we were your… minions for the day so here we are, ready to do your bidding."

Joanna raised an eyebrow. " My minions…" Several thoughts about torturing Reno flashed through her mind.

She grinned evilly, oh yes this was going to be fun.

* * *

*On the ninth day of Christmas someone evil sent to me, nine cups of coffee, eight rabid fan girls, seven stuffed moogles, six springs of mistletoe, five frikken copies of Loveless, four bottles of shampoo, three Banoran pies, two first class soldiers, and a redhead named Reno of the Turks*

" Who gave Joanna sugar?" Asked a concerned Angeal the moment he stepped into Sephiroth's office.

The nonchalant general looked up at him. " It was coffee."

" What?"

" Her anonymous gift giver gave her nine cups of coffee. She drank eight of them and gave me the other one."

"Oh, wow. It's going to be a long day…"

* * *

*On the tenth day of Christmas someone evil sent to me, ten Shinra grunts, nine cups of coffee, eight rabid fan girls, seven stuffed moogles, six springs of mistletoe, five frikken copies of Loveless, four bottles of shampoo, three Banoran pies, two first class soldiers, and a redhead named Reno of the Turks*

It had been a pretty uneventful day and Joanna was hoping and praying to the goddess that maybe, just maybe she would finally have a well-deserved break from all the odd gifts she had been getting. No such luck.

Joanna, you might want to get back to your desk- was the text Angeal sent her just as she was about to exit Shinra building.

Dreading the worst, she bolted up to Genesis' office and there to her and Angeal's and Sephiroth's confusion stood ten Shinra grunts.

She looked at her friends waiting for some sort of explanation. " Well?"

" Well what?" Angeal asked her obviously as confused as her.

" Why do you have Shinra infantry men in here?"

Sephiroth sighed. " Someone, your anonymous gift giver probably, gave them orders to be here and they're pretty much under your command for the rest of the day."

" And you know this how?"

He handed her small white card. " This came with it."

Joanna pursed her lips and crossed her arms angrily. " Of course that would come with it." Needless to say she was disliking this gift giver more and more each day.

* * *

*On the eleventh day of Christmas someone evil sent to me, eleven singing Christmas cards, ten Shinra grunts, nine cups of coffee, eight rabid fan girls, seven stuffed moogles, six stacks of paperwork, five frikken copies of Loveless, four bottles of shampoo, three Banoran pies, two first class soldiers, and a redhead named Reno of the Turks*

Today hadn't been better, Joanna decided. Well on the plus side, she had no more cadets following her every move just because some stranger had told them to but now she was forced to listen to the eleven Christmas cards sent to her by stranger that had managed to make her life a living hell.

" When I find you stupid evil person I'm going to strangle you." She vowed as another card started playing jingle bells.

* * *

*On the twelfth day of Christmas someone evil sent to me, twelve red roses, eleven singing Christmas cards, ten Shinra grunts, nine cups of coffee, eight rabid fan girls, seven stuffed moogles, six stacks of paperwork, five frikken copies of Loveless, four bottles of shampoo, three Banoran pies, two first class soldiers, and a redhead named Reno of the Turks*

Joanna sat in her desk just about ready to commit suicide. She still couldn't figure out who was sending her all this stuff and it made her feel angry and frustrated! She sighed and buried her head into her hands and before she could start pitying herself she heard someone clear their throat.

She looked up to see a bouquet of roses; twelve deep red, perfect, and gorgeous roses.

"Hello." The familiar velvet smooth voice of Genesis Rhapsodos broke her from her intense examination of the flowers.

"It was you." She whispered in a way confused. "How did you know I liked…"

"I'm much more observant than I look." He grinned and held out the bouquet. "Here. I've been hearing about all the trouble I caused with my somewhat… unconventional gifts and I decided to give you something normal for once."

Joanna stared at him before receiving the roses. She set them down on her desk before leaning over and hugging Genesis. "Thank you, but… just for future reference, I'm allergic to flowers." She smiled as she stepped away to sneeze.

* * *

And there you have it folks! Another little one shot. I know I'm taking forever on updating 100 moments with you but in another week (maybe less) the next and highly anticipated chapter will be up. So in the meantime please review this sweet and fluffy one shot and I promise Genesis will come and give you twelve awesome roses. Okay, I can't promise that but hey, who knows he just might cause Genesis is magical like that, right Gen?

Genesis: I sure am!

Happy holidays to all my wonderful reviewers :)

- Joey AM


End file.
